Crossing Souls
by SoulEklipse
Summary: This is a story about my OCs traveling with Ash and Paul on a journey through their home region with gyms that could rival the Elite 4 of any region. There will be love for everyone, but I am NOT gonna bring any of Ash's female traveling companions. Ash will also be switching his Pokemon around as well as getting a handful of new ones. And don't worry, no fakemon here. Thank You!


Hello there everyone! My name is SoulEklipse you're narrator of this story. Now this is my first story in awhile and if you want to see the others DON'T THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE! Anyways I wrote this story to get back into it with my new knowledge of proper English!

Zach: Hey aren't you going to introduce us!

Oh yeah, this story will follow Ash and a returning rival, but also my new group of original cast members

Zach, Cass, and Ali: Hello there loving readers!

Well now then why don't we get this show on the road!

Ali: We would like to say that SoulEklipse does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters, otherwise Ash would catch more Pokemon and not release everyone with a tragic backstory (A Lapras cries in the distance)

It was a beautiful day in the peaceful town of Crest in a newly made official Pokemon League region of Drazen. Now Crest Town had a small population of 37 people, but three specific people were more important than all the others. We begin with two of the three sleeping in their room. There was a boy who was 16 years old and already had some Pokemon, but has yet to go on a journey. The other person was a newly turned 10 year old girl who was the reason the boy had not yet journeyed out into the world. These two were Zachary and Cassandra Nekros. They are also known as Zach and Cass as they both hate being called by their whole first names. Now as I said earlier Zach already had some Pokemon on him. One of these was his starter that was about to rudely wake them up.

"Pawn Pawniard!" The chess-like Pokemon bellowed using Metal Sound causing both siblings to fall roughly out of bed and glare at the Pawniard.

"Percival what the hell! We were sle-," Zach was in the middle of yelling when he saw the clock. "Oh shit we are late!" He yelled out shocked as he started to get dressed quickly.

"No way!" Cass practically shrieked like a Fearow as she looked at the clock and quickly followed suit and changed quickly both barreling out of the house. "If we are late, I blame you bro!"

To anyone that could see them instead of a cloud of dust they would see Zach in his trademarked purple tee with a black pokeball on the chest, his short sleeved white jacket with purple trim and a hood, black denim jean that left him room to breathe, a silver chain with three Pokeballs attached, black and purple tennis shoes, and finally his white beanie with a purple pokeball.

Cass was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a light blue sleeveless vest over it, a red and light blue patterned skirt and black tights reaching her ankles in case there was ever a gust of wind or a large fall out of nowhere, she had pink tennis shoes and pink stylish sunglasses on her light blonde head completely different than her brothers purple hair which was very dark.

As Cass and Zach reached the lab Cass kept going as Zach stopped at the gate as he noticed our third important person was there, his girlfriend. Ali Summers chose to stay behind with Zach after he explained how his parents asked him to stay and train until his sister was old enough for her own journey. Ali was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black commando boots, and fingerless purple gloves, she also had a purple beanie with a purple pokeball to match her boyfriend's and had three pokeballs on a silver chained necklace.

"Cutting it a bit close there babe. I hope I won't have to be the alarm clock for you two as well as a babysitter." Ali chastised her boyfriend jokingly before giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"No that will just be Percival's job." Zach replied chuckling as he pecked her lips back before turning to the lab "I wonder what the starters are this time around."

"My guess is they are going to be cute, but strong Pokemon as Cass is the only one picking a Pokemon and she is aiming to take on contests yet still battle you to try and beat you." Ali reasoned while bringing up the small sibling rivalry

In the lab, Cass was standing in front of a middle-aged woman in her early thirties. This was Professor Sakura, the Drazen region's professor and official giver of starter Pokemon. Unlike the other regions Drazen does not have any starter Pokemon such as Chimchar or Totodile, instead Professor Sakura hatches ten eggs from her nursery and hands them out. The choices this year were interesting to say the least in Cass's opinion: A super excited Cherubi, a lazy napping Teddiursa, a shy Caterpie, a friendly Smootchum, a emotionless Porygon, a curious Amaura, a energetic Deerling, a rather stoic Spheal, and an annoyed Tyrouge. There however was one other that had become the starter of Cassandra Nekros.

"I choose you, now let's go and show you off to Zach and Ali." She said as she got her Pokedex and pokeballs and exited the lab to rejoin the two lovebirds

Zach was the first on to notice that Cass had returned with her Pokemon in its pokeball so he couldn't see it "Hey sis. What Pokemon did you pick?"

Cass just smiled at him and stuck her tongue out "Battle me and you'll find out."

Zach and Ali smiled at her before Zach reached for his own pokeball "Grayson, enter the fray!" out of Zach's ball came a Murkrow who preened its feathers before flying into the sky.

Cass smirked as she threw her own Pokemon out "Helios, dazzle them!" out of the ball came a Helioptile who's first response was to start dancing as it was called out

"A Helioptile. Not a bad choice at all. Zach you might need to take this a bit more seriously than you might have hoped." Ali said grinning at her boyfriend

"Yeah I just might. Okay Grayson let's start off easy with Wing Attack." Grayson took off his wings glowing bright as he charged at the Electric type head on

"Helios use Electric Terrain!" Cass commanded and, after taking the blow from Grayson, used Electric Terrain covering the whole field with electricity "Now use Thundershock!"

The rather weak electric type attack hit Grayson directly yet it didn't do that much as Helios was rather weak at the moment where as Grayson has trained for about a year now.

"Alright Grayson let's end this use Sky Attack!" the Murkrow coated himself in a blazing glow of white energy as he steadily rose in the air.

"Helios quickly try another Thundershock!" Thundershock hit again, but did little damage again as Grayson soon crashed into Helioptile with an obvious result of Zach winning. Both sibling returned their Pokemon and were about to congratulate each other when Zach was bowled over by two unknown teenagers.

"What's the big idea Paul?! You got in my way!" The raven-haired trainer yelled followed quickly by "Pika Pi Ka!"

"Where I'm going?! Watch where you are going Ketchum! Pathetic!" The purple haired boy yelled back clearly annoyed with the other before they both felt a dark aura on either side of them and saw a pissed Zach and Ali. "BOTH OF YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" They both yelled in unison. Once they apologized and Zach and Ali calmed down, they decided to introduce themselves

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu." The raven-haired trainer said gesturing to the yellow rodent on his shoulder when he introduced him.

"I'm Paul Shinji of Veilstone City." The purple haired trainer said, as he seemed rather bored with this.

"I'm Zach, and that's my sister Cass, and my girlfriend Ali. Why are you two here anyways? You two competed in the Sinnoh League so I know you aren't beginning trainers."

"Well we both got together and decided to have a challenge of who can make it farther in this League. So we just arrived by ferry and now we are registering with the Professor." Ash explained as Paul nodded

"Well then. I want in." Zach said smirking as he stood up "There's no way that I'm letting you two compete without me, and there isn't anything that will stop me." he then raised a pokeball up to them


End file.
